jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Stranded/Transcript
Transcript for the episode Stranded * Butch: 'Notice that despite his struggling he remains outside my zone of vulnerability. Ok, Thanks. * 'Wendall: 'Whoa! * '''Butch: '''Okay, for our next lesson. * 'Jimmy: 'That is the most ludicrous thing I’ve ever heard! * 'Cindy: '''Well nobody cares what you think, Neutron! * * * * * '''Libby: '''Sheen! Stop the hover car! * '''Sheen: '''Right! (tries to steer) I can't! It's on autopilot! * '''Libby: '''Well take it off! * '''Carl: '''I'll save you guys! So high. (retching) So very high. (Falls to hover car floor with a thud) * '''Sheen: '''It's no use! We're stuck on autopilot! * '''Carl: '''What are we gonna do?! * '''Libby: '''Guys! Follow the sound of my voice! (singing) You can't stop the funk! Your mama can't stop the funk! Uh uh! Your brother can't stop the funk! * (Jimmy and Cindy tread water watching the hover car fly away then look at each other then around each other.) * '''Libby: '''Uh! Your congressmen can't stop the funk! * '''Carl: '''Libby. * '''Libby: '''HUH?! * '''Carl: '''Not that I don‘t like your song and all but... * '''Libby: '''I know. You’re right, Carl. I’m afraid it’s hopeless. * '''Sheen: '''No! I won’t give up! Did Lewis and Clark give up?! Did Charles Lindbergh give up?! Did Saul Hoffnitz give up?! * '''Libby: '''Who’s Saul Hoffnitz? * '''Sheen: I give up. The point is I’m not going back to Retroville without Jimmy and Cindy! I’m going to turn off that autopilot if I have to tear out every piece of equipment in here! (pulls out three pieces of equipment) * (Hover car flies in a loop) All: '''Whooooaaaa! * '''Sheen: '''Okay! (grunts and yanks out another piece of equipment) * (Hover car spins in circles) '''All: '''Whooooaaaa! * (Sheen yanks out an alarm box) * '''Box: '''Burglar. * '''Sheen: '''Quiet You! * '''Box: '''Burglar. * '''Sheen: '''I said be quiet! * '''Box: '''Burglar. Step away from the vehicle. ' * (Sheen throws alarm box off the hover car) * (Hover car flies upside down) '''All: '''Aaaahhhh! * '''Sheen: '(Laughing maniacally) * (Jimmy and Cindy climb on an island moaning and coughing) * Jimmy: '''We made it, Cindy. We're alive. * '''Cindy: '''Not for long. My mom's gonna murder me when she hears I ditched school. * '''Jimmy: '''School? * '''Cindy: '''Oh great! Look at these clothes! The saltwater's already fading the colors! * '''Jimmy: '''Cindy, I don't think you understand. * '''Cindy: '''Oh no! * '''Jimmy: '''What?! * '''Cindy: '''My piano lesson! Neutron, If I'm not back by 4:30, I'm in big trouble! * '''Jimmy: '''Cindy, listen to me! We're on an uncharted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and the only people who know we're here are flying away from us at a hundred miles per hour. We may never be found. * '''Carl, Sheen, and Libby: '''Whooooaaaa! * '''Sheen: There, I've disabled the autopilot. We have our steering back. * Carl: Wow, I didn't know you knew anything about electrical engineering. * Sheen: '''I don't. But while I was yanking out all those wires I found the autopilot's off button. So now to go back and save Jimmy! * '''Libby: '''And Cindy! * '''Carl: '''As soon as we turn the hover car... * '''All: (point in different directions) That way! * Libby: 'Okay. * '''Sheen: '''Uh huh. * '''Libby: '''Uh. 1, 2, 3. * '''All: '(point in different directions) That way! * '''Sheen: '''Wanna try best 4 out of 7? * '''Cindy: * Jimmy: * Cindy: * Jimmy: * Cindy: * Jimmy: * * * * * * * * * * * Jimmy: ''' * '''Cindy: '''That’s the nicest thing anyone‘s ever done for me. * '''Sheen: Huh? What? OH NO! Not another day at sea! I’ll surely go mad! * Libby: Sheen calm down. * Sheen: '''Unless I’m already mad and the two of you are mirage! * '''Libby: '''Keep yelling if you want a mirage slap in your face. * '''Sheen: '''Hey, uh, where’s mirage Carl? * '''Libby: Carl? Oh no! Carl’s gone! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Incomplete Transcripts